Flowering Willow
by Tracev
Summary: ***Complete*** Aunt Petunia/Sirius Black SB shows up at the Dursleys. Are the 2 still in love? Liliy, Narcissa,Petunia are sisters......Harry finds a wand in a junk shop while shopping. PD/HP run into Narcissa and Draco shopping.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: A little language. Takes place after GOF so spoilers. Might help it you reread the last few chapter of GOF.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: Harry finds a wand in a junk shop. 

Later chapters: Aunt Petunia and Sirius know each other from the past. Petunia has plenty of secrets. 

This story is from Harry's POV for the most part.

Flowering Willow

Chapter 1: Weighting of the Wands 

By Tracev

Life with the Dursley's is… well life with the Dursley's, it never changes. Harry Potter was actually glad to be back here on Privet drive for a change. After the events of last school year, it was nice pretending you didn't exist, in a world of people that wished you didn't exist. To slip back into your mundane life as if those events never happened. There were no words of magic or potions and spells, after all it was forbidden in the Dursley's household and Harry was glad for it. It was nice to see people he went to primary school with, to even see Dudley. Dudley had even grown up a little but he still had exceeded in growing out. 

Harry was currently out back weeding the small rose garden. He had finished a while ago but now he was just sitting in the middle of the garden thinking. He had been doing that a lot lately. Quiet time, time to deal with Cedrics death. To deal with the fact that Voldemort had come back and was actively after him. But mostly he like to clear his mind and think of nothing for as long as possible. He liked to lay there in the dirt breathing in the fresh air. Thinking of nothing. 

He was actually having a pretty good time this summer, uncle Vernon was away on a business trip to France for an order of Drills. He had been very excited when he left. Dudley was leaving in a couple of days for Petres Lake with some friends from school he would be gone for 2 whole Dudley free weeks. 

Harry smiled it would just be him and Aunt Petunia. Petunia Dursley really didn't push him like uncle Vernon did. She would at least let him sleep in and leave him alone, for the most part. Ignore the fact that he was even in the house. Harry welcomed this silence that was about to come. 

*******

Aunt Petunia is driving me crazy. Dudley is leaving tomorrow for the lake and she is insisting upon a whole new wardrobe for him. I'll be glad to see him go, mind you. We're on our way to the store, to buy Dudley shoes. Why I have to go with them is beyond me. I'm nearly 15, I think I can stay at home with out blowing things up, but they don't trust me. 

Dudley keeps poking me, in the car. I'm not happy, I want to grab his fat finger and snap them off. I can't wait till he's gone. The store is a typical muggle-shopping plaza, the shoe store is the destination though Harry knew that Dudley would force them to stop at the ice cream shop in the plaza. Harry plopped himself down on the bench in front of the store. He got a warning from aunt Petunia not to move or they would leave him. 

Harry watched the mid day week shoppers. Many were in such rushes, dragging small children behind them. Shoe shopping with Dudley was taking a lot longer than he thought it would and decided to wander down the way window shopping, this way he could see when his aunt came out of the store. 

He wandered past beauty salons, dry cleaners and clothing stores of all sorts. He was near the end of the plaza where it curves off, to where the maintenance office is. Harry noticed a small door, it wasn't the average height of the other stores. This one was wood with weird transparent gold lettering on it. He moved in for a closer look, not wanting to spend too much time out of sight. _Potions & Notions _the door read, the store window listed herbs, book, cauldrons, and other magical objects. 

Harry pressed his face against the glass to get a look in, it was so dark in the store he couldn't see a thing. He hesitated to go in, but his curiosity was peaked. He had been to this shopping plaza plenty in the past why hadn't he seen it? Shoppers walked right by with out a look at the store. He suspected it had an anti-muggle charm on the store, similar to the one at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry opened the door, a soft bell chimed as he entered causing an old witch behind the counter to look up. Harry nodded at her and headed down one of the aisles. It was mostly incense and spices of sort on this aisle. He rounded the corner, the witch stood there blocking his way.

"Can I help you?" she said in a thick accent of Hungarian. 

Harry shook his head "Just looking" he mumbled.

She watched him walk down another aisle and toward the back of the store. The store carried all the things that Diagon Alley and he suspected a lot of things that Knockturn alley carried. For there were things he had never seen before dark arts stuff. The store was dark, cramped and full to the ceiling with supplies of all kind. Harry strolled to the back of the store, under a small table he spied an ancient broom. Harry bent down to get a better look at it. He moved the box of junk aside to pull the broom out. 

The broom was an ancient shooting star in pretty bad condition, most of the magic of the broom was gone. He set it back, and moved the junk box to its place. As he did so his hand grazed the tip of an old wand. Red and gold sparks shot everywhere, lighting up the back of the store. Harry pulled the wand out of the box. It was still glowing just like his wand had the first time he held it. He could feel the tingle in his fingers. Harry stood up, the witch was right there, her silver eyes bore right through him.

"Who are you?" she whispered, pointing her croaked finger at him.

Harry turned in surprise, he backed up she was to close, her eyes were changing colors as he stood there before her. She was no taller than he was, she stood stooped over a walking staff in her hand. The wand was still glowing shooting the occasional spark. She reached for the wand. Harry pulled it to his chest. "How much for the wand?" he whispered.

"No that wand it's not for you". She grabbed for the wand again, putting her whole body into it this time. She tackled Harry, he held onto the wand, their bodies collided. They fell to the ground the whole weight of the witch upon him. "Stupefy" he yelled half pointing the wand at her. Her eyes glazed over, and she slide off of him. Harry jumped to his feet. The witch recovered quickly "Who are you?" she snarled coming toward him.

Harry rushed for the door as she pulled her own wand. Outside Harry ran for the car, aunt Petunia was loading bags into the trunk. Harry tucked the wand down the front of his shirt as he ran. He didn't know what the hell had just happened but this couldn't be good. He was panting hard and was almost to the car. His aunt had seen him and was waiting. 

"Potter."

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there. "Oh good God" Harry muttered this was just the topper to his day. Draco stood in muggle cloths next to his mother, both sneering as only the Malfoy's can. Harry kept walking to the car_, just ignore him, just ignore him._

"Potter, you look like shit. Taking after the Weasley's" he motioned toward Harry's oversize and holey clothes. 

"Go away Malfoy" Harry turned to get in the car. 

"What Potter don't want to stick around and chat" Draco said sarcastically. Harry turned to get in the car, this isn't what he needed now. Aunt Petunia whispered "Dudley get in the car". His aunt rested her hand on Harry's shoulder, her eyes falling on the tall blond woman who stood behind the other boy. 

Narcissa Malfoy returned the stare for a moment at the blond mother of the two boys. Petunia broke the contact first, "get in the car Harry". Petunia Dursley backed herself into the car, as she sped away she glanced only once in the review mirror, at the blond women Narcissa Malfoy.

******

Harry rushed up stairs and pulled the wand from under his shirt. It was still glowing, he set it on his bed watching it. The wand was a willow with a gold inlay inscribed in the handle. The tip was still in good condition, except for a few scratch and dents here and there it was in good shape. Harry stared at it for nearly and hour. Who's wand was this? He decided to write to Hermione explain the situation to her maybe she would have a suggestion. When he held this wand he felt something, some type of connection. Maybe it had a phoenix feather in it like his wand did, but he was pretty sure that Mr. Ollivander had said it was just two wands like that, his and Voldemorts. 

Harry sent Hedwig off with a letter to Hermione and then prepared for bed. The wand had not stopped glowing. It was as if a small force of light was coming from the wood of the wand. Harry set it on his nightstand and watched it. He could have sworn that it was a live, that it knew who he was. Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned into the nightstand, he rested his head against the tip of the wand. A smooth sensation eased through him, a calm, it felt familiar. What was it? He jerked his head away and stared at the wand. Something was wrong here, something felt strange. The wand was still glowing bright as ever, Harry didn't know how to explain it but the wand it seemed to glow even brighter when he touched it. As if this wand had taken the energy from his scar. Harry shook his head that just wasn't possible. 

He jumped, from the bed the wand was scaring him. He wrapped it in an old shirt and shoved it to the back of the closet. He crawled back in bed, trying not to think of the wand. He knew what he had to due now, he had to get to Diagon Alley to take the wand to Mr. Ollivander. He would be able to tell him whom the wand belonged to. 


	2. Secrets

Warning: language and violence. 

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: Sirius stumbles into the Dursley's backyard. Aunt Petunias past comes into play, but we always knew she was keeping secrets, didn't we. 

Petunia-garden plant of the nightshade family native to tropical America

Ghost Dreams

Chapter 2: SecretsReminder: most of the story is from Harry's POV

By Tracev

The next day

Harry Potter fell out of bed with a thud. He laid there on the ground in a stunned shock. This was the 3rd time this week he had fallen out of bed. He lay there on the floor messaging his aching head. In the morning he would have to remind himself that he would need to move the nightstand to the opposite side of the room. He was tired of hitting his head on it. 

Harry listened to his cousin snores in the next room. His uncle was currently out of town on business or his snores would be just as loud. He finally hauled himself off the floor. Throwing his covers back on the bed. He walked to the window glancing out, still massaging the small bump that was forming on his head. The street seemed eerily quiet. Harry couldn't remember but it seemed he had been dreaming, but now that he was up it seemed something else that had woken him. He looked around his room. Hedwig was gone to deliver a message to Hermione. The trunk at the end of his bed was shut tight. The chest of drawers was closed. The small self-made calendar on the wall marking off the days till he returned to Hogwarts. It all appeared to be in order.

Harry opened the door to the hall. Peaking out, no nothing, he shrugged, maybe he was just being paranoid. The return of Voldemort the pervious month had a way of doing that to you. 

He slipped on his slipper and made his way downstairs. He headed for the kitchen. There were no noises, not a sound, but then it was the middle of the night, what had he expected. He opened the refrigerators door standing there letting the cool air press against him. He stared at the shelves, nothing really of interest. He glanced at the second self, his cousin's shelf. Dudley had a whole shelf to himself. He had demanded it when he had returned home from school. His Aunt was trying to keep it stocked with all of Dudley's favorites. Candy bars, chocolate pudding, cakes and other sweets. The school had gotten him to lose quite a bit of weight. But it would all be regroup by the time summer was over. 

Harry snatched a candy bar and went to sit on the back steps. It was a full moon, when he noticed this his thoughts often turned to Professor Lupin. His teacher in his 3rd year and a werewolf, he knew that Professor Dumbledore had sent his Godfather to Lupin's after Voldemorts returned. He couldn't imagine what Dumbledore was going to ask them to do. Harry sighed and watched the clouds filter across the sky. It was really a lovely night. He saw his owl dancing in the moonlight in the distance she was coming toward the house but was taking her time. She swooped down to catch her prey. Harry sat patiently waiting for her, when he noticed it. 

Something was crawling across the yard toward him, a dark long shape. Harry quickly got to his feet, he hadn't brought down his wand. He felt quite vulnerable, defenseless with out it. He could kick himself, how foolish was he after all that had happened earlier this year. How could he let himself be defenseless? He made as if to go back in the house when the thing whispered his name, "Harry".

Harry stopped and turned to face it, not leaving the back steps, the voice it sounded familiar. He narrowed his eyes trying to peer threw the dark. What was it? The thing whispered his name again, and then Harry recognized it. "Sirius" Harry leapt from the back porch. Sirius collapsed on the stone walkway. Harry knelt down next to him gathering him up in his arms, "Harry get me into the house."

Harry heaved Sirius up as best he could, he was still quite thin. Relatively light as he dragged him as best he could to the house. Unfortunately dragging someone does cause a lot of noise. Sirius tried to move his feet to help, but he could barley stand. He was making an awful garbling noise. Harry eyed Sirius, was it his imagination or was Sirius a different color. As quiet as he tried to be, the steps were going to be the hard part. They took the steps slowly yet the shuffling noise was still there. 

They were finally in the main house, which would be the hardest part. His aunt was a light sleeper, waking at any suspicion of noise. They were making a good deal of progress and were finally at the top step. Sirius was of no use now he had totally passed out. It was up to Harry to drag him the remaining of the way to Harry's waiting room. Harry tugged at Sirius, as his Aunt came out of the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing"? She shrieked coming forward and flicked on the hall light switch. 

Petunia saw the shallow faced man sunken in, his hallow cheeks, the scrabbles of tangled hair. She gasped covering her mouth with her hand, "Sirius" she whispered. She came forward, and helped Harry drag him to his room. They laid him on the small twin bed. Petunia stared down at him, then rushed from the room down to her own. Harry was at her heels, "You know him? Aunt Petunia?" he called out, she ignored Harry as she slammed the bedroom door. 

On the other side of the house Dudley's alarm clock went off. Petunia opened the door to her room the cordless in her hand "Damn it, look go to your room shut the door and make sure he's covered up. Don't mention this to Dudley, go down stairs and start breakfast."

"But you know Sirius, how?"

"Just act as if nothings wrong, go" she gave Harry a frantic shove from her room and picked up the phone again, "Go Harry" she shrieked. 

Harry did as she said, covered up Sirius and shut his door. He could hear his cousin in the bathroom banging around. Harry hastened downstairs and started breakfast. Petunia came down a short time later fussing after Dudley, she looked stressed. He was going on a weekend trip to the lake with Piers Polkiss. They were picking him up at 6am sharp though they were usually late. His Aunt kept peaking out the windows, getting up several times to stare out the front door. If Dudley thought anything was up he didn't notice it, he after all had a plate of eggs in front of him. 

A car pulled in the driveway a short while later. Dudley jumped up and raced upstairs to grab his overnight bag. Piers eyed Harry suspiciously he hadn't really seen him since secondary school. He looked the same, a rat faced little boy. Aunt Petunia was rushing around nervously trying to make Dudley a snack bag to take in the car with him.

As soon as they were out the door, Petunia Dursley ran like a mad woman back up the steps. Harry was close on her heels, trying to ask the simplest question. How did she know Sirius?

When they reached Harry's room Mrs. Figg was standing there over Sirius with a 'wand'. Harry's mouth fell open in shocked amazement. Petunia and her were talking in soft whispers.

"You're a witch"? Harry shrieked, Mrs. Figg looked up and ignored him with the same indifference she always did. She continued to walk around Sirius lying in his bed muttering under her breath. Sirius was holding his fist to his chest gasping for air. Mrs. Figg finally taped the wand to his forehead and he was out cold.

"What did you do to him"?

Aunt Petunia turned on him "get some parchment and a quill for Mrs. Figg". Petunia sat down next to Sirius gathering up his hand, mopping up the sweat that poured from his head. As Harry rummaged around his trunk for the items requested. He was still slightly shocked, this was a side of his Aunt he had never seen before.

Mrs. Figg's tapped Sirius on the forehead again with her wand, different color sparks flew from the tip. Aunt Petunia backed away into the corner her hand covering her mouth. She let out a small cry. Harry stood at the foot of the bed. He had so many questions each died on his lips as Sirius's skin turned green and his breathing turned to short gasps. 

Mrs. Figg took up the quill finally, and quickly wrote her letter, finished it and folded it neatly. "May I borrow your owl", She nodded toward Hedwig, Harry nodded that was about all he was capable of right now. He was still in shock, Mrs. Figg was a witch, Aunt Petunia knew Sirius, and quite well from what he gathered and she also knew that Mrs. Figg was a witch. _Secrets, secrets._

He watched the old witch as she slipped a small vile from her pocket, spoke to Hedwig and poured the vile down her throat. Hedwig felt the cool potion slide down her throat. The boost of energy was almost instant. She soared out the window and head off. She swooped up and down at a speed never imagined she turned and flew so much faster. She was half tempted to go find her owl friends to show them her new strength, but she knew her mission, and set off at once.

*********

Hedwig arrived at a small cottage house, she circled the garden admiring the roses that were in full bloom. She landed on the flowerbox on the windowsill filled with geraniums and tapped lightly on the window. The owner of the house looked up from his tea and smiled, "Ah, Hedwig how are you?" he opened the window allowing the owl in. She dropped the note taking the treat offered her. Professor Dumbledore read the note with interest, with a wave of his wand was dressed. 

Dumbledore arrived on the doorstep of the Dursley's. Harry was on the front porch waiting for him, his aunt and Mrs. Figg had assigned him this duty. Thought he suspected it was just to get him out of the room. "Professor Dumbledore, Sirius showed up and…"

Dumbledore swept passed him into the house, and up the stairs. "Mrs. Figg how are you?" he grasped her hands. "Petunia dear" he nodded toward her.

Harry stood in the corner watching all the happenings silently. Dumbledore was bent over Sirius talking in low whispers with Mrs. Figg_. So Dumbledore knew Mrs. Figg and Petunia knew more about Mrs. Figg than she had ever let on.._ _Aunt Petunia even knew Sirius, Figg knew Sirius. _Harry's mind toppled with questions. He suddenly felt as if he didn't know anyone. Why did everyone insist on keeping secrets from him, he was after all going to be 15 this year, it was about damn time he knew what the hell was going on. Harry clenched his fists as he stood there in the corner, this was irritating. Harry was just about to burst forward when Dumbledore brought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, Harry" Dumbledore gave him a little shake. Harry looked up, "What's wrong with Sirius?"

Harry was about to lose control this was getting to be too much, last year Cedric had died, and now Sirius looked so close to death. Harry sunk to his knees, tears welled in his eyes, he tried desperately to hold them in. He would not cry, everyone he knew died or was hurt because of him. He needed Sirius, he was the only person he had left, his godfather. 

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Harry" Dumbledore sank to the ground sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Harry, we're not quite sure what's wrong with Sirius, we have some theories, but we're going to have to take him back to the castle to madam Pomfrey." 

Harry tried to find his voice "Is he… going to…die".

Dumbledore looked back at Sirius for a long moment. "I have a theory of what's wrong with him." The Headmaster stopped and choosing his words carefully "If my theory is right he would just remain in this state. I believe there is a cure but we need to get him back to the school."

Harry nodded, he wanted to ask so many question, not only to Dumbledore but his aunt as well. The last two days had been crazy. First the wand in the shop and now Sirius, then running into Malfoy like that. He had always assumed that the Malfoy's lived in some castle far, far away. 

Harry watched Mrs. Figg and Headmaster Dumbledore prepare Sirius for the trip back to the castle. They had him laid out on a floating stretcher. Aunt Petunia came and stood next to Harry, resting her hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at her, this was the second time he could remember her ever touching him, it felt…nice. Her face was a cross of pain and one of frustration. She never took her eyes from Sirius, she looked like she wanted to rush forward to Sirius side. 

Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Dursley, "I'll be contacting you within the next few days with the information we discussed earlier." Petunia nodded, and shook his hand, Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry" he sighed, "I must ask you not to leave the house, at all. I know this has caused you to have many questions but I ask you to please wait and I will return with all your answers. I know they're long overdue." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and gave a small squeeze. 

The three, Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg, and Sirius Black joined hands, Dumbledore said a small chant and they were gone. 

Harry watched the empty space that the wizards had just left. He stood there for along time not thinking. His mind just wasn't capable at this time to put two thoughts together. This had been a trying two days, Sirius, the wand, Draco. He heard Aunt Petunia leave the room. He just didn't feel like dealing with her right now. He crawled into his bed, still warm from Sirius. Harry nuzzled his face into the pillow inhaling the scent of his godfather. He smelled like wind, earth, a spice Harry couldn't quite decipher. He turned over one last time and drifted off to a restless sleep. 


	3. Flowers

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: Narcissa Malfoy has some issues, Petunia and Harry go to Hogwarts.

Narcissus- Plant belonging to genus having showy yellow or white flowers with a cup shaped corona. 2 youth who fell in love with his own reflection in a pool. After his death he was transformed into a narcissus flower. 

Flowering Willow

Chapter 3 Flowers

By Tracev

Narcissa Malfoy entered her two-story house and headed upstairs, Draco rushed passed her mentioning something about a post he had to send. Narcissa entered her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and headed straight for her large walk in closet. She went all the way to the back of the closet and felt along the seam of the wood paneling. She counted the stitches in the wall as she did so. She was always scared that she would forget the number she had to reach in order to get the hidden panel to open. It was so long between times when she opened the hidden panels. 

Finally finding the notch she need, she tapped 3 times with her wand and the small wood panel door sprung open. Inside were several medium size boxes. Narcissa drew in a breath, a moment of panic passed through her. Maybe she should just let it lie, she hung her head, shutting her eyes lost in her thoughts. "Mum?" startled Narcissa looked up. Her only son stood before her, he was still in his muggle clothes from earlier, his blond hair falling in his eyes.

"You better change your clothes, your father will be home soon."

"I will, can I borrow your owl? Mines off delivering."

Narcissa waived her son away, she would have to remember to get another owl, he was always sending more owls than they had. She turned back to the boxes and pulled the three bottom ones out. She sat on the floor in her closet slowly going through them. 

At first she tore through the boxes in a panic that the pictures she needed to see wouldn't be here. Soon the boxes contents were spilled across the floor. Panic hit full force, where were the picture? _Breath, _she sat back on her heals for a moment, _calm down Narci, it's here calm down_, she breathed in slower this time and started the process of looking slower through the box. 

After a few more deep breaths and a soothing talk to herself. Narcissa searched again, slower, calmer, stopping occasionally to force herself to relax, to focus. Of course it's always the last place you look, that stack of papers you set aside cause it couldn't possibly be there. But there it was, Narcissa clutched the envelope of the pictures to her chest, breathing a sigh of relief. 

The old black and white muggle photo was the first to be drawn forward, it was one of the few she had of her complete family. It was one of only three that she really cherished above all the others. The photo of her parents and her sisters, when they had been so much younger. She was the middle child and well… had middle child issues. She wasn't the oldest so she didn't get to do the cool stuff first and she wasn't the youngest so she wasn't the baby. Middle child syndrome.

There she stood in the picture flanked on either side by a sister, they all were smiling brightly. It really had been the beginning of the end, of course they didn't know that at the time. The day of her Hogwarts graduation, her parents and older sister had rode the Hogwarts express up with the other muggle parents. Her father had been so proud and so excited that day to see the school of where two of his daughters were currently students. 

Narcissa chuckled she could still remember her father, he had taken pictures all over the school. He had her posse in front of everything, the castle, the lake, Hagrids hut, the quidditch pitch. He had loved it all and had been so proud, _oh so proud._ Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes. 

She leaned her head back against the door, it had been so long since she had let the tears come. Her parents were long gone, she still secretly mourned her younger sisters own death and her older sister she hadn't seen in years, until today. Narcissa grabbed for the next photo in the envelope. The picture of her and her sisters all pregnant with there first child. Each had wished for a large family, Narci brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, closing her eyes. 

All those late nights talks and get together they had had as girl, as teenagers. The dreams of the boys they would marry, the careers they would have, the children they would have. None of it had come true. Not for any of them. It had for a while looked like it was all going to come true, the dreams of innocent girls. Narcissa laughed and how innocent they had been. Petunia was engaged to Sirius Black, Narcissa to Lucius Malfoy, and Lily to James Potter, _her sisters_. 

Oh, and how she'd give anything for those early days back. Anything to have all her sisters here with her. Anything for that family connection that only sisters have. The sisterly bond, of three young women, two witches and one muggle. And how they had vowed never to let their different life style tear them apart. The tears flowed freely now down Narcissa cheek, she didn't try to stop them. She could feel the ache for her sisters in her heart. For that person you could call in the middle of the night and spill your guts to. That person who understood all those little inside jokes and all those quirky thing that makes you you. 

Everything had been going so perfect, so of course it was bound to end in disaster. It started with Petunia's broken engagement, then her mother's death and lastly her father's death, and they were alone. Narcissa laid back on the floor, clutching the pictures to her chest. 

She had married Lucius and moved to the family manor home in Eagle Owl Crossing. Lily married James and moved to his family manor home in Godric Hollow. What had been truly bad was Petunia was suddenly left alone in a world of muggles. She couldn't visit the wizard homes unless escorted since they were charmed for muggles not to see them. 

They had just drifted apart. She had her own set of friends, did some charm work on the side here and there. James was currently dragging Lily all over the place to meet family and friends of his parents. They all had their own group of friends from school, their own circle. They both had been ecstatic when they had received invitations to Petunia engagement and wedding to Vernon Dursley a year after there own marriages. 

That wedding had been a trial for her, really for all of them. That was the moment when she had realized how deep in dark arts Lucius truly was. The start of all the pureblood pride crap. The start of the good and the bad side. She reminded him constantly that she was not a pureblood. Then that awful fight between James and Lucius at the wedding, she had been so embarrassed. How she wished she could take it all back now, how she wished she had left when Lily had asked her to come stay with them. 

Narcissa crossed her arm over her eyes. She really had been about to leave when she had learned she was pregnant. Then Petunia's similar announcement and then Lily's announcement. It seemed that sisterly bond was about to be restored. They had been so happy, the men were happy, talking about names for the babies and shopping for baby clothes. It had been a revival in all their relationship.

But the births had been different, Lucius had insisted that baby Draco not consort with a muggle child. Another awful fight, screaming and yelling and she had been forbidden to talk to the muggle, the attacks by Voldemort, her husband's disappearance, the death of wizard and witch families, and of muggles. Her desire to keep her child safe, to keep them both alive and well…she had complied, what could a mother due? She did love her child with all her heart and her husband. Overall he did treat her well, she had everything she could possibly want.

"Narci, you okay?" Lucius stood in the doorway. Narcissa looked up at her husband, he offered his hand and pulled her up. "What's with the muggle clothes?"

"Draco and I went to that store in town for you. The bags on the bed." Narcissa strolled over to the window pulling on her witch's robe. She stood there at the window looking at the flowering willow. The willow always made her smile. These beautiful buds of light blue and lavender were in constant bloom. The bend branches of the tree had been wonderful to climb as a child, and Draco had plenty of tumbles out of that tree. She had loved sitting on the back porch watching him, climb that tree. The way he could scurry up to the top in a heart beat, he had been so innocent then, so sweet. Her own wand had come from the parent of this tree, a beautiful branch 12in. with unicorn hair core. "Narcissa!" 

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong with you? I just asked you a question."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing …just a little bummed". How can she explain to Lucius that she had just saw her sister for the first time in 10yrs? How could she explain the emotional havoc it had caused on her life today? She knew he wouldn't appreciate it, he didn't like to be reminded that he had married a witch that was not pureblood. How would they explain that to their son?

"Look lets go out to dinner, Friday night. Go to Diagon Alley, have a good time…hmm. Okay." Lucius purred, slipping his arm around his wife's waist pulling her close, whispering in her ear. Narcissa leaned her head back, Lucius kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. "Hmmm…. Okay, Luc." She whispered, it would be good to get out.

*****

Harry lay there in bed somewhere lost in the state of sleep, conscienceness and dreams. He was thinking of Sirius, the wand, his aunt Petunia. His mind was riddled with to many thoughts. He heard the tapping at the window for a longtime, his mind wasn't awake enough to process what it was he was hearing. He finally opened one sleepy eye, he saw the shadows creeping across the room. The light played through his window. Harry finally noticed the owl at the window, he dragged himself out of bed stretching, he couldn't believe he had slept so long. It had been so early in the day when all that stuff with Sirius had happened. 

Harry opened the window to allow the owl in. The owl swooped in the window, he glided around the room once, clipped Harry in the head with his enormous wings and left. Harry bent down to pick up the envelope the owl had dropped, he stopped suddenly. The red envelope was smoking already, he drew his hand back, a howler. Who could have possibly sent him this? He already knew the answer Draco Malfoy, who else. The smoke grew darker and began to billow up.

Harry grabbed the pillow off the bed, maybe he could muffle the sound with it. No such luck the howler burst, a shrill evil long laugh emerged. Harry clamped his hands over his ears, he thought it would never end. Suddenly the parchment burst into flames and was gone, just leaving behind a singed pillow. Hedwig hooted disgruntedly up at him, that's was when he remembered the letter he had sent to Hermione. 

Hermione's advice was the same as he thought take the wand to Ollivander, though she did have a good idea to have him do a prior incantation spell on it. He set the letter down and turned to get Hedwig some fresh water. He opened his bedroom door. The silence in the house was deafening, it was as if the house was holding its breath. 

He padded lightly down to his Aunt room. He rapped once on the door, "aunt Petunia" he whispered. No response, he peaked in the door. His aunt sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window a small overnight bag packed next to her. The room was a mess, he couldn't believe his obsessively neat aunt had done this. There were boxes pulled from the closet, papers and other photos littered the floor. 

Harry stepped carefully over the mess and came over and sat next to his aunt, he stared with her out the window. A blue bird was hopping madly from the birdbath to a flowering willow out back. He looked over at his aunt, she looked pale as if she herself had just woken up. It looked like the creases of the sheets were still pressed in the side of her face. Her eyes were rimed red as if she had been crying.

"You better pack…Harry…. Professor Dumbledore will be here soon." she whispered. She pulled a picture to her chest, crawled back on the bed, pulling the cover over her head. 

****

Petunia Dursley crept across the hall to where her nephew was currently sleeping. She lightly opened his door to have a look in. He slept peacefully, finally. He had been most upset earlier when visiting Sirius. She herself had been quite shocked at his appearance, the professors had explained to them he had simply been hit with to many spells, charms, hexes. It would need to wear off, he'd have good days and bad days. But it would take time, even with the right potions ingredients it would be weeks. 

Petunia closed the door and continued her mission down the hall. She crept down the corridor pulling her robe tighter around her. She had no ideal why she was sneaking around like this, it wasn't like any students were currently at the school or that she was forbidden to wander the castle. She was an adult after all, she straightened up some, she was quite sure it was perfectly normal to visit someone, even if it was the middle of the night. It wasn't as if she was a student here and was sneaking down to see a boyfriend. 

She was a grown women it was ridicules she could visit a friend… ex lover… ex fiancée, she didn't know what Sirius was. It wasn't wrong to visit him, was it? To think of him. It had been so many years since she had last seen him. Hadn't even thought of him in so long except for a couple of years ago when he had suddenly appeared on television as an escaped convict. She had been so shocked that he could commit a crime, that he was a wanted man. He had always been the kindest gentlest, most beautiful man with t_hese deep black eyes, those large strong hands_… Yes, well…. She had to stop these thoughts, she had to remind herself that she was a _happily _married woman, with a son. Yet she hadn't even thought of them since Sirius had suddenly reappeared. Hadn't even left a note incase they returned early from their respectful trips. 

Petunia stopped in front of the infarmy, clutching the wall. What did she think she was doing? Sneaking off to see an exboyfriend, why was she doing this? She had a life already, a son, a husband. She was happy wasn't she? Yet her mind wouldn't drift from thoughts of Sirius. She could still remember the first time she had seen him and that first time he had touched her… _oh my God_. When Lily had brought James home to meet her parents and he in return brought his best friend with him, Sirius Black. _Good God…_ she thought she had died and gone to heaven. The way he looked at her, the way he gently reached up an brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. Those hands against her cheek, her knees had gone weak. 

__

Breath, Petunia closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. This was crazy she should just return to her bed. No, what she should do was return home. She didn't know why she had insisted on coming here, it certainly wasn't for Harry's sake. She had closed that door along time ago. She refused to look at the boy for so long just so she wouldn't have to see those eyes, Lily's eyes. She'll never forget the first time that baby on her doorstep opened his eyes, those emerald green eyes, she had nearly dropped him. It was difficult to see him there on her doorstep and everyday there after. She had tried so hard to not be remembered of that time, and her broken heart.

Petunia pressed her head against the cool stone wall, it felt good. What's wrong with you Petunia, she chuckled. She had suddenly realized she had been curling her toes like she did when she thought of Sirius, no one not even Vernon had her made him feel like that in years. She had to see him, just had to. 

Petunia stood at the foot of Sirius bed. His short gasps of breath had stopped but now he appeared to have a sky blue tint. He looked peaceful lying there in bed, the long hair coming down around him. She nudged closer to the bed to get a look at those hands, he clutched the sheet tightly to his chest, _beautiful. _

She slinked closer to the bed, "Sirius" she whispered, she mumbled, incoherently over and over again. Feathery light she fluttered her hand over his, she was about to pull away when Sirius clasped her hand in his. "My Pet" he whispered, the heat of his hand sent a quiver through her body, all the old feelings for him were suddenly back in full force. She curled her toes…_my God…_she sank onto the bed with him. She rested her head on the pillow next to him. He held her hand in his, whispering sweetly. The feel of her body heat next to his. The grace of her face so close to his, Sirius pulled in his breath_. It will be okay Siri, just breath._

will continue….


	4. Real

Warning: none except fluff alert.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters

Summary: Sirius wakes and thinks he's may be having Hallucinations (I like that word)

Flowering Willow

Chapter 4 It just didn't seem real 

It's funny how when you're sick you think of all these odd things. You suddenly remember the strangest things of times long forgotten. Regrets and old conversations, it all suddenly becomes clear and sorted in your weak mind. All those things that once gnawed away at your soul suddenly appear clear, it's like your mind need 5-10-15 years to make its decision. There you are without warning remembering people and faces that you hadn't in years even thought of. Thinking of these people you should never have let slip from your life. 

Sirius held his breath, dreams, it had been a dream. He half chuckled keeping his eyes shut, he knew it was still early, he could feel the warmth of the sunlight pressing against his skin. This is the best he had felt in days. Maybe he would be able to sit up today, have some broth. The thing was he was so comfy where he lie he didn't want to move. He felt warm all over, from the tips of his toes, to the warm breath that was on his neck, to the weight of the extra set of hands on his chest. It all felt so comfortable like it should be always in life.

It was the scent that was slowly waking his mind. The over powering smell of Hogwarts the castles mustiness, then the smell of the infirmary, a place he had spent way to much time in as a student. Then there was the smell that was so close, it was on his person, the smell of a women. Of lavender, the clean smell of soap, but it was the next scent that made his eyes pop open and he smiled as he remembered.

It's funny how you never forget some smells. Some remind you of childhood, of mom, of that place you had your first kiss, or of that family cook out where everything was perfect. Then there are the other scents. Scents that you keep private, some that you keep all to yourself not even telling your best friend. Some that reminds you of a lost love. Sirius smiled and squeezed his eyes letting the smell of the sweet scent of flowers, of blossoms blooming, of lying under the trees letting the blue and lavender flowers fall upon your head, it could be none other than…. Flowering Willow. He hadn't thought of that fragrance since the night he told Petunia Evans he couldn't marry her. That night that he had broke her heart and his. Once he thought he had caught a whiff of willow when he was in a store shopping long ago, he was so startled that day, to reminded of her, he remembered looking around franticly for Petunia but she hadn't been there. 

Sirius eyes popped open as the realization that it was a warm breath on his cheek that was keeping him warm. That the smell of Willow was real it wasn't some hallucination but it was here with him. Could it be…was '_Pet_' here with him. Sirius tried to turn his head to get a look but his neck ached and it was still stiff and painful to move. He then tried to turn his whole body. "Pet?" he mumbled "Pet is that you" he felt the weight lift out of bed, the extra set of hands lift from his chest. He had to be hallucinating she couldn't be here, he was in the Hogwarts castle he was sure of that. He struggled to get a look of who was escaping, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to scream her name, was by some miracle Petunia here. 

He heard the rustling as madam Pomfrey coming over to him with a healing potion to drink. "Pet" he muttered, he franticly tried to sit up, the door clicked shut, she was here! She was really here, Madam Pomfrey pushed him back onto the bed. "Sirius Black please" she shrieked.

"Is she here, is she?" he muttered over and over again. He had to go after her, he had to…

"No ones here, now take your potion."

Sirius shifted his weight to the other side of the bed swinging his legs out of bed. He stood on shaky feet and stumbled toward the door. Madam Pomfrey grabbed his arm, yanking him back, Sirius skidded on the sheets and bedding he had clutched around his waist, finally dropping them. Madam Pomfrey tripped as Sirius let go of the sheets and knocked herself out on the foot broad of his bed. 

Sirius looked down at the women, he felt bad and would help her in a minute. But first he had to see if she was here. To see if some way she had made it to the castle, to him. Sirius entered the deserted corridor, it was void of anyone. He looked both ways, disappointed… if he had been feeling better he would run up and down this hall, looking for her, shouting her name. Perhaps he had been foolish to think she was here…it had to be a fever, a hallucination. It just seemed so real. 

To think that he would matter to her after all this time, that was crazy wasn't it? He knew she was married, Lily had told him long ago of Petunias wedding, of a son being born. But those things didn't matter, he had never stopped thinking of her. Before Azkaban, during Azkaban, and now after, sometimes it was all he had left of his youth. Of a life that could have turned out so different, if only it hadn't been for this war. Sirius clutched the wall, steadying himself, it was crazy to think that she would still even want to be with him. And from what Harry said about his aunt and uncle she wasn't the same person she had once been.

Sirius pushed at the infirmary's doors, it was time to deal with what he assumed was going to be a very angry madam Pomfrey. Once he woke her mind you.

"Siri" she whispered more to herself then to the man before her. Sirius turned slightly, it almost sounded like the wind whipping through the halls, like a sound caught on the filtering breeze. He stared down the hall, hallucinations, it had to be. It had to be a combination of the curses and hexes, the potions and spell removers of madam Pomfrey, his being overly tired and stressed from the last few days. A hallucination of his, of a lost time, of a world that seemed so long ago that he almost doubted that it could have ever happened. Like he could ever had been that in love with someone_. Love it just didn't seem real._

Sirius was so lost in thought…he stared in disbelief as she approached, as she placed her hand on his arm. He looked up to the bluest eyes he had seen in a long time. To a vision that seemed to be real, quite real. Willow scent, the soft feathery breath, the strand of blond hair eternally out of place, he reached up to sweep it behind her ear, letting his finger graze the tender cheek, delicate throat, her smooth lips, Sirius head spun. 

He held her face in his hands, brushing his lips against those sweet lips, and kissed her softly. He remembered this, his Petunia, his Pet. God how he remembered this, how could he have let her slip away? How could he let this beautiful women go? Sirius collapsed to the floor. 

Petunia looked down at Sirius and turn and ran down the hall to the rooms she shared with her nephew Harry. 

To be continued soon….


	5. Lost time

Warning: none, don't own HP Characters  
  
Chapter 5 Lost Time  
  
By Tracev  
  
Petunia slammed into the sitting area she shared with Harry. Her head was spinning, this was crazy, why had she come here? What had she truly expected to happen? This wasn't her life, this is a life that had been left behind long ago. Petunia slumped down in a cushioned chair in front of the fireplace. She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head on top, rocking slightly. This was crazy she had a husband and a son, a life. What was she doing?  
  
Petunia shook her head, he looked so different, to thin, that hair so long, but it still had all its beautiful luster, she had wanted to touch a strain of that hair. His eyes were different also, black as coal, but there was a hint… of who he had once been, that beautiful boy still evident in them.  
  
She sat there in her chair by the fire, dazed and lost in thought. She twirled a stray strand of hair, biting her bottom lip. Petunia was torn between the two worlds: the safe choice, a husband and son, or an ex runaway prisoner. If she choose the later what kind of life would she have? On the run with some prisoner. Hell she didn't even know if Sirius still though of her.  
  
She touched a hand to her lips, though that kiss… that kiss had left little doubt. That feathery light kiss. She smiled, that simple act had made her swoon, God what are you thinking Petunia, her mind screamed. This was Sirius Black, the boy who had dumped you with out an explanation.  
  
Petunia hung her head this was crazy, she needed to relax and calm down.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Later that same Day.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry whispered standing before his aunt. He watched her sleeping form. He just couldn't believe she was still here, he wasn't quite sure why she had stayed as long as she had. It had been nearly a week since he had returned to Hogwarts. Nearly a week and she hadn't even mentioned going home or Vernon and Dudley. Harry was starting to get fidgety that his Aunt was never going to leave. It was still a couple of weeks to school started back up, he had hinted that he needed to get school supplies. Thinking that it might remind her that she would need to return home to help Dudley go get his school things. But as far as he knew she had made no movement to do anything of the sort.  
  
This was not the aunt that Harry knew, she was near tears most of the time. So lost in thought that she forgot to eat her meals, had stopped taking care of herself. He had noticed that she would disappear at times to go stare at Sirius sleeping in the hospital wing. He had asked her endless questions about Sirius, about how she knew him, but was never able to get a response from her.  
  
He had wanted to ask Sirius the same questions. Wanted answers but he was healing fast and Harry didn't want to hinder that in any way. Didn't want to stress him out. Though he did visit his Godfather often and kept him company.  
  
Sirius in return was acting strange from what he could see. Of course he didn't know him that well but it still seemed not normal for him. He would lose his thoughts, in mid sentence and stop talking, it seemed as if he was always waking from some daze. Madam Pomfrey had said that it was part of the healing process but Harry didn't think that was it at all.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what the connection between the two was. Days passed much in this way both aunt and Godfather, seemingly lost. As confused as Harry was, his mind never left the wand he had found in the junk shop. At times he pulled it out and studied the gold inlay, he had cast small spells and had done his transfigures work with it, mostly homework related and it all seemed to work find for him. Though each time there was a weird tingling sensation in his wand hand. He simply couldn't get out of his mind that the wand was trying to tell him something. It seemed so familiar at times and other times it scared him.  
  
He stilled wanted to go to Diagon Alley to talk with Mr. Ollivander to discuss the wand. Maybe there he could find out who the owner was. He also needed to get school books and supplies, he had already asked professor McGonagall about going and she had said when ever he was ready she would send him via Floo powder.  
  
He figured he would go on Friday, maybe talk his aunt into going with him. Then maybe talk her into returning home. She could catch the train while they were in London and return back to Privet drive.  
  
Harry gently laid a knitted comforter around his aunt, and blew out the candle lit next to her. He shook his head, in the morning they would definitely would have to talk. 


	6. Wandering

Warning: Some Language, Don't own Hp characters.  
  
Chapter 6 Confrontation  
  
By Tracev  
  
Friday  
  
  
  
***  
  
Early Friday Morning  
  
Petunia stood at the foot of Sirius bed. She had been standing there for nearly an hour just looking at the face of Sirius Black. The crinkles around the eyes, laugh lines that were slowing creeping across his face. How had fifteen years gone by? She knew she was no longer the same person. Gone was the sweet girl that laughed so easily at his antics. Some how bitterness had crept into her veins, who had released such meanness in her.  
  
Petunia slowly angered, she could feel the sourness rise in her throat, was it possible just because some boy had dumped her, because she wasn't that magical like her sisters she had become this person. It didn't seem real, how could she had let her spirit die like that.  
  
Petunia was half tempted to stomp from this room and return home. She knew as she stood there that the chance that Sirius would wake was coming increasingly likely. Then her chance to run would be a losing option. If he woke now and saw her, she didn't know what she would say, what he would say.  
  
Maybe it was her desire to talk to Sirius, her desire to know how he felt that kept her planted in that spot? She was to lost in thought to realize when he awoke? Maybe it was fate?  
  
Petunia saw his eyes, staring at her before she was able to comprehend he was awake. He shifted slightly sitting up, she came around the bed as if on instinct to help him up. She propped a pillow behind his back, "That should do" she whispered.  
  
"Petunia Evans?" Sirius whispered taking her hand as she patted the pillow "I dreamed you were here…I dreamed that …you came here every night…I…I…" his whispers got softer. He looked up at her, tears pushing at the brim of his eyes. Sitting forward pulling her hand to his chest, pulling her to sit on the edge of the bed, he pulled her hand to his lips, "in the hall was that real? Madam Pomfrey yelled at me…I didn't know."  
  
Petunia suddenly feeling very strong spirited, she could not let this opportunity pass her by, leaned into Sirius tilting his chin upward, "I've been here every night, the hallway was very real," she whispered, shutting her eyes, lightly kissing him. Sirius deepened the kiss, pulling Petunia to him.  
  
"AHHH, What the Hell are you doing?"  
  
Sirius and Petunia broke apart to see Harry standing there. Petunia stood suddenly, franticly wringing her hands, she hurried for the door. Sirius slid from bed barely noticing Harry, "where are you going? Don't go… don't" he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him, "Don't leave…please."  
  
Sirius pleaded with her to stay he couldn't deal if she left, he pulled her to his chest.  
  
"What are you doing? She's married, you're a wizard, she's a muggle who hates wizards and Aunt Petunia is going home." Harry roared.  
  
"You're going? When are you going?"  
  
Petunia shrugged.  
  
"Your going home today" Harry shrieked, "You're coming with me to Diagon Alley this afternoon and you'll catch the train home from there." Harry kicked at the bed, "I want you gone." He whispered.  
  
"Harry, that's rude, show your aunt some respect".  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, Aunt Petunia sensing an eruption "I really should go, Harry's right I really should go… this was wrong." Petunia pulled from Sirius grip and dashed from the infirmary.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Sirius continued to glare at each other for sometime. Harry had never really told his Godfather how nasty the Dursley's were to him, there had never been time. But he'd be damned if he were going to lead Sirius into some false sense that everything was ok.  
  
"Your aunt and I need to talk Harry. We need to settle things from the past … then see where we are now."  
  
"She's married." Harry stated venomously.  
  
Sirius hung his head, "I know………….I don't care" he whispered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Friday Evening  
  
Harry wasn't sure how he got talked into it but here he was with Aunt Petunia and Sirius in Diagon Alley. Somehow in the course of the last few hours it had been decided that Aunt Petunia should stay a few more days, and Sirius had decided for himself after much argument with Madam Pomfrey that he was now well enough to take a evening stroll.  
  
The two old friends were currently arm in arm, giggling like mad at some stupid joke only they understood. Harry rolled his eyes, they had been like this most of the evening lost in each other, it was a little sickening to take in. Harry was totally amazed, this was definitely not the aunt he knew. This was the aunt pre uncle Vernon, it was as if Sirius brought out some hidden person. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. The question was would she treat him differently when he returned home next school year. Hell, at this point he didn't know if he would be returning to Petunia and Vernon or Petunia and Sirius.  
  
Sirius and Petunia followed behind at a leisurely pace. Each carried a bag of Harry's schoolbooks, and a set of new robes. They had been ignoring him for most of the night, not daring enough to take their eyes from each other.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, Sirius?" neither looked up, Sirius half grunted thought Harry wasn't sure if this was a laugh at something aunt Petunia said or a reply to him, "I'm going into Ollivanders, I've got to get my wand checked."  
  
Sirius waved still looking at Petunia both headed for Merlin Square across from Ollivander's shop.  
  
Merlin's square was just a small park, a few scattered benches, trees and a enchanted fountain in the middle that sang at different times of the day, there was a small play place for kids and nothing more.  
  
Harry hesitated at the door watching the two go, he was slightly jealous. He had barely spent any real time with his godfather, and now Sirius was so interested in Petunia that they barely talked.  
  
"Harry Potter…Problem with your wand?"  
  
Harry turned, Mr. Ollivander stood behind the counter, tagging boxes. He didn't look up from what he was doing. Harry stepped into the shop pulling the found wand from his robes.  
  
"Can you tell me whose wand this is?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander took the wand in hand, and turned it once, "Ahh, yes I remember every wand I sold, willow 12in unicorn core…I'm surprised you have this wand."  
  
"Why? Who does this belong to?"  
  
"Your mother."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I know I said 2 more chapters last time, but I really mean it this time. Chapter 7 will be out Saturday morning. 


	7. Crossing

Flowering Willow  
  
Warning: Language mild.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Tracev  
  
Friday Evening  
  
Narcissa surveyed herself in the mirror, she had on simple blue robes that matched her eyes. She wore her hair in a simple bob though a little longer in the back. She could see Lucius surveying her in the mirror. He smiled and she went to him with easy.  
  
"I thought Draco would join us after dinner, finish getting his school things, a little desert. Then maybe we'll stay in town overnight. Just you…me" he purred in her ear, slipping a silver pendent over her head fastening the chain. The oval oxy stone gleamed at her, faint glints of stars seemed to shimmer across the surface. She smiled down at it, he gave her gifts all the time. Usually jewelry, paintings, vases, flowers, and it was always just because. She loved the little trinkets. The thought he put into some pieces was great, like the piece she had on now.  
  
"Thank you" she slipped her hand in his, leaning into his chest. Lucius slipped his arm around her nuzzling at her neck. Narcissa giggled and slipped out his of arms "come on" she waved him out the bedroom door.  
  
"We could stay here?" Lucius replied in a hopeful voice, eyeing the bed.  
  
Narcissa shook her head, "you promised, night out…it's been so long".  
  
Lucius crossed the room slipped his hands around her waist, "anything you want dear".  
  
***  
  
They apparated to the corner of Diagon and Knockturn alley and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. They walked slowly, arm in arm, Lucius nibbling on her ear, whispering sweetly. They window shopped on the way, and talked like they hadn't in a long time, laughing all the while.  
  
"I'm glad to see your smile back", Lucius whispered to her as they neared the cauldron. Narcissa froze God she had almost forgotten about all that other stuff. That she had been upset about seeing her sister, Harry Potter, about all the Death Eater crap Lucius had put her through.  
  
As they entered the restaurant and headed toward their reserved table Narcissa could see Avery and Macnair at the bar, a lager in each of their hands. The Death Eaters glanced in their direction nodding at them. Lucius held out her chair, "I'll be just a moment, okay?"  
  
Narcissa hung her head taking her seat, he hadn't even waited for her answer. Narcissa took the menu handed to her, and watched as her husband crossed to the bar. See watched them greet each other, laugh, and clap each other on the back. She could only imagine what they talked about, though it was always the same; mudbloods, muggle hating, Lord Voldemort. Narcissa pounded a fist on the table, causing the silverware to jump and a few patrons to look her way. If she could have just one day, one night where she didn't have to listen to that crap. One day of silence… then maybe… maybe she could relax, think, and have a talk to Lucius about leaving that life behind.  
  
Lucius came back to the table smiling, "I've got to pick something up after dinner. So you'll take Draco shopping and I'll catch up with you." he seated himself picking up the menu.  
  
"You know my parents were muggles," she said suddenly.  
  
Lucius looked up, a blank glaze crossed his face, "and how many times had I told you never to mention this. Don't ruin our night out Narcissa", his voice warned of danger.  
  
They ate their dinner in silence. Narcissa thought of running from the restaurant and never coming back. She just wanted to leave it all behind, she wondered vaguely about her sister, was she happy in her marriage, did she want out as badly as she did. But how could you escape from this life, she knew Lucius would probably hunt her down, but she could hide…she knew she could. The thing is she couldn't leave her son. She just couldn't leave her only child and Draco was slowly becoming his father. Of course any child would if your parent droned into you long enough what was expected of you.  
  
She had never had any say in the matter, of course Lucius hadn't asked her when he became a Death Eater. Narcissa, finished her dinner tea, even if the opportunity did come to leave she knew Draco would choose his father. Even if he was only half-pureblood. Lucius never reveal that information, he loved his son and wouldn't want him outcast.  
  
***  
  
Draco arrived promptly at 8oclock, via Floo powder in the Leaky Cauldron. As he stumbled out of the fireplace he could tell something had happened between his parents, he could tell the tension between them was great. His mother grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. "I'll meet you in Merlin Square across from Ollivanders" Lucius called.  
  
"Isn't father coming?"  
  
Narcissa pulled a shopping list from her evening bag, dragging Draco to the shop "No" she said sharply "he has a meeting".  
  
"Oh" Draco turned around "He said I could go to the next Death Eater meeting with him" Draco rocked on the balls of his feet excited.  
  
Narcissa narrowed her eyes "You will not lower yourself by becoming a Death Eater. Now get in the book store".  
  
"But father said…"  
  
"Stop it…I don't want to hear what father said…you will not be a Death Eater…It's not in your blood."  
  
Draco stopped talking and followed his mother around in silence. They shopped quickly, and were at the square well before they were expected.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay ONE more chapter and it will be complete. 


	8. Authors Notes

Authors notes.  
  
Ok, well this is almost done. 2 more chapters and I should be able to wrap this up. Thank you everyone for the nice reviews.  
  
Warnings: mild language,  
  
Summary: Aunt Petunia and Sirius Black had once dated. They may still have feelings for each other? Harry is confused by a wand he picks up in a junk shop. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are having problems, Lucius is still heavy active with the Death Eaters even though his wife is not a pureblood. This makes their son Draco half blood though he doesn't know it yet. How will he react? Oh and Lily, Petunia, Narcissa, I made all three of them sisters, yes even Narcissa. They all have a lot in common: their names all flowers, all 3 only had one son, each son is in the same age group, Petunia is blond as is Narcissa. I had more links but I can't remember them, I just woke up. So any way that would make all three boys cousins. Interesting…. 


	9. Choices

Flowering Willow  
  
Chapter 8 Choices  
  
Warning: this chapter gets a pg-13 for language maybe a little Death Eater Violence.  
  
By Tracev  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was furious, she had been waiting for nearly an hour for Lucius to show up. She had had enough. The sun had set and they were still in this park waiting. Draco was amusing himself in the only way he could by rifling through the shopping bags making sure he had all his school supplies or then he kept naming things he thought he might need or really things he wanted. That got old fast and he moved on to complaining that he had to sit on some wooden bench in a park.  
  
Children they never understood, Narcissa shook her head, Draco was waiting for his precious father to return and tell him his grand story of the Death Eater meeting. Narcissa stood suddenly, "come Draco, were going home."  
  
"What about father?"  
  
"He'll find his way home." Narcissa picked up several bags, Draco trailing behind her at a leisurely pace. Narcissa pulled her cloak around her tightly, the night air chilled her to the bone. She could hear others in the park, there chatter, couples holding hands, but something was wrong, she took Draco's hand pulling him to walk along with her. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but there was something familiar here. She looked over her shoulder but she already knew it wasn't there, it was in front of her. It wasn't a bad feeling just familiar.  
  
"Mum?" Draco whined.  
  
She looked down at her son, forced a smile, "Sorry" she let go of the hand she had been holding to tight, Narcissa put her arm around her son, "Lets just get back to the Leaky Cauldron so you can use the fireplace before they close, ok". The pair had gone less then five paces…could it be… she took a step forward…"Petunia?"  
  
Narcissa closed her eyes, she had to be mistaken what could her sister possible be doing here. What had made her think that Petunia was here? She couldn't possible be here, how would she had gotten to Diagon Alley? Narcissa took a deep breath, she knew she was only thinking of her sister because she had seen her in town. She opened her eyes slowly, the blond woman was looking up at her, starring. She dropped the hand of the man she was with and stood up. She walked forward so she was under the gaslight that lit the small path that led through the park.  
  
"Narcissa…?"  
  
Sirius stood and slipped his arm around Petunia's waist, "Narcissa how nice to see you again."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy's mouth fell open, "Mum…Mum that's Sirius Black." Draco shrieked rushing forward pulling his wand.  
  
Narcissa put her hand out catching her son's shoulder pulling him back, "It's fine, Draco I know who he is."  
  
"But he killed the Potter's …he's escaped from Akarban."  
  
Sirius smiled down at the boy.  
  
She hesitated should she tell her son how close this man had come to being his uncle. What would he say if she told him this was his muggle Aunt? What would he say if she told him that she was muggle born?  
  
"Sirius…Aunt Petunia." Harry came running around the path both wands in hand, "Guess whose wand this is…"  
  
"Harry Potter" Lucius Malfoy snarled striding forward from the shadows of the trees, "And Sirius Black. My what an eventful day, the Boy Who Lived and the escaped prisoner. Narcissa," he came equal with his wife, kissing her cheek, she cringed though he failed to notice.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry back behind him and slowly started to back them up. Lucius pulled his wand, "Sirius Black" he growled, "The ministry snapped your wand didn't they?" He took a step forward, "And lovely muggle born Petunia Evans, no wand there." He took another step forward pulling his wand, "so that leaves you, Harry Potter," he said sharply.  
  
Lucius inch closer and closer, "How silly of me? I've been missing the obvious, my wife Narcissa, Petunia, your mother Lily, Harry" He laughed throwing his head back, "you've been right there within my reach all this time, I just didn't make the connection." Lucius took another step forward, "I could have delivered you to Lord Voldemort at any time." Lucius took another step.  
  
"That's far enough, Lucius" Petunia whispered, she reached in her coat pocket pulling out a rough shaped piece of wood. Narcissa recognized it at once, it was a piece of willow branch from their parents tree. Lucius howled with laughter, "that's of no use to you Petunia dear, that tree branch doesn't have a core…unicorn, dragon heartstring,…. silly silly girl."  
  
"That's far enough Lucius." Narcissa whispered pulling her wand.  
  
Lucius spun around, his eyes locked on his wife, cocking his head to one side, he hid all emotion from his face "Is this your choice Narcissa? Once you make it you can't go back." His voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Narcissa smiled and crossed the path to stand next to her sister, slipping her hand in Petunias. The two held their wands up, "Expellius" they cried in unison.  
  
Lucius stumbled back as his wand flew through the air toward the witches, but fell to the ground at Draco's feet. Draco stood there in the middle of all this. He stared down at the wand, he was totally confused. What was his mother doing? He looked from her to his father, to this woman Petunia, then Harry Potter who stood behind Sirius Black. Harry was slipping something into his aunt's hand … another wand.  
  
Draco bent down and picked up his father's wand. "Good boy Draco, Bring it here." Lucius was already back on his feet walking back toward them. Draco took a step toward his father and stopped, he looked again down at the wand, "So who are you?" he pointed the wand toward Petunia.  
  
"She's Petunia Dursley, Harry's Aunt…" Narcissa hesitated, "and your Aunt…my sister."  
  
"You're a squib?" Draco asked Petunia.  
  
"No Draco…"  
  
"I forbid you to tell him." Lucius screamed causing several owls to take flight.  
  
"I'm muggle born" Narcissa whispered easing toward her son but stopped as Draco raised his wand higher,  
  
"…I'm not pureblood?" he said slowly he turned to face his father, "I'm not pureblood?"  
  
Draco looked at the ground, whispering to himself trying to work this all out in his mind, "Harry Potter …is my…cousin." Draco's voice dropped off, he turned to face his father, "Is this true," He screamed, "is it".  
  
Lucius nodded, a crazed smirk played at his lips, "Draco, come with me and we'll tell no one… Give me my wand." Lucius held out his hand.  
  
Draco walked toward his father, wand in hand when his mother called out, "Draco… you could come with me." Draco stopped.  
  
"Shut up Narcissa" Lucius screamed, "You have nothing to offer him, no money, no home. What are you going to do go live with your muggle sister? Don't be stupid Draco come here."  
  
Harry placed his hand on top of Petunia and Narcissa's hand. They prepared themselves for when Draco would give the wand back to Lucius. But Draco didn't move he stood there between his parent's hold his father's wand in hand. Confusion wasn't even enough to describe how he felt. On one hand he could go with his father and remain a pureblood, still have money, be Slytherin, or he could go with his mother, be poor, and a half blood, related to Harry Potter, a muggle aunt.  
  
Draco walked toward his father, Lucius smirked at Narcissa, "I won". Draco stopped, he looked up to his fathers face, same blond hair, same eyes. Lucius held out his hand for his wand. Draco held the wand for his father to take but out of his reach, "Stop it Draco just give me my wand". Lucius shifted his weight to his other foot.  
  
Draco smirked and snapped the wand.  
  
Narcissa gasped as Draco ran toward her. She caught him giving him a big hug, smiling, Draco looked over his mother should to see Harry looking at them smiling, Oh God I'm related to Potter.  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Petunia divorced Vernon and a week later she married Sirius. Harry was very happy as he now had Sirius in his life, and his aunt had changed a great deal for the better. But the four-bedroom house at Privet drive was soon over crowded. Narcissa and Draco lived with them in the Privet drive house. Dudley still insisted upon his own room, so Draco and Harry had to share during the summer months. But word spread quickly that Draco Malfoy was not a pureblood and he was soon an outcast among most Slytherin students. Crabbe and Goyle abandon Draco and Draco was forced to hang out with his cousin and friends.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and lived through my slow writing and spelling issues.  
  
Just to let everyone know I'm tying up all the loose ends on stories I've never finished. Since this is finally finished I'm going to finish the Godrics Hollow series for those still reading it. Remember there is slash and non slash version of that, Harry/Snape, I think I'm up to chapter 9 or 10 on that and still have about 5 chapters to go.  
  
Then I'll finish the Lucius Malfoy series. About Lucius's redemption and how he's going to save Draco from Voldemort. About 3 chapters, to go. 


End file.
